In many electronic devices, it is desirable to restrain electrical wires, coaxial cables, optical fiber cables, or other signal-carrying elements in order to reduce movement, reduce or eliminate excessive tensile stress, and/or secure the signal-carrying element in a specific configuration within the electronics device. As an example, it may be desirable to restrain optical fiber cable attached to an optics transceiver, e.g., optical diplexer or optical triplexer, in order to relieve the optical fiber of excessive tensile stress and to prevent breakage at the transceiver, i.e., a point of termination.
In addition, many signal-carrying elements, e.g., wire and optical fiber, have a minimum bend radius beyond which the element should not be bent to prevent signal degradation and/or damage to the signal-carrying element. The minimum bend radius is of particular importance to optical fiber cable, due to the material of the fiber, e.g., glass, and the principle of total internal reflection that is relied upon for signal transmission.